blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Patolli
|status= Alive |species= Elf |gender= Male |affinity= Light |age= 25 (current) 15 (death) |birthday= December 24th |sign= Capricorn |height= 172 cm (human) 159 cm (elf) |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Gold |hair= White |family= Ratri (cousin) |occupation= |squad= Eye of the Midnight Sun |country= |workplace= |manga= Chapter 9 |anime= Episode 10 |jva= Takahiro Sakurai, Shouko Yuzuki (child) |eva= Jerry Jewell }} |chapter= }} is an elf and the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, under the name and appearance of Licht. He shares a body with William Vangeance, captain of the Golden Dawn squad. After Patolli sacrifices himself to save the Clover Kingdom, he is resurrected in Licht's artificial body. Appearance Due to having Licht's appearance, Patolli looks like a tall, slender elf with white hair and gold eyes. He has red crescent tattoos with three buds framing the sides of his eyes, and two red dots above his eyes instead of eyebrows. His long hair is braided back into several long extensions with a Kippah covering the top of his head ending with a cross over his forehead with an eye etched into the center. He also wears jewelry, including looped earrings. His attire consists of dark- and light-colored robes layered over light-colored trousers, dark-colored boots, and a padded, light-colored shirt with a high collar. Tied around his waist are several belts with a long cord attached to one of them. The undershirt appears to have the same pattern as his Kippah. He wears a long, hooded white robe ending in black lines with sleeves extending past his hands, and a black shawl over his shoulders and upper chest, held by a long ornament. His right forearm and hand are withered and completely bandaged due to an injury from Julius Novachrono. Months later, his arm has been healed by Fana. Once his reincarnation is complete, Patolli's ears become pointed and his tattoos change. When Patolli becomes a dark elf, his skin darkens and his scleras turn black. After he recovers mentally, his skin and right eye return to normal. Gallery Patolli as a child.png|Patolli as a child Patolli's damaged arm.png|Patolli's right arm Patolli anime profile.png|Patolli in Eye of the Midnight Sun robes Revived Patolli.png|Patolli after being fully revived Patolli as dark elf.png|Patolli transformed into a dark elf Licht - Quartet Knights.png|Patolli in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality While posing as Licht, Patolli displays great compassion for his followers, to the point of losing his composure when Valtos is injured in his presence. In return, they are fanatically loyal to him, as shown when Catherine and George claim they would never betray him. In truth, Patolli deeply despises all humans and their willingness to betray others and their own kind. He is a cold, deceiving being who does not care about anything but revenge. Since childhood, Patolli has looked up to Licht, almost always being by his side. Because of this, Patolli despises Asta for possessing Licht's grimoire and swords. However, his time with William has made him somewhat contemplate on humanity, but it didn't stop him of his ambition to kill them. When the Devil revealed himself as the true mastermind behind his people's destruction, Patolli fell into madness and despair which the Devil used to no only steal Patolli's grimiore but also turn him into a dark elf. When Asta enter his consciousness, it reveals all the insecurities and despair he held within himself after everything he's done. Unable to handle his guilt, he still refused to admit he was at the wrong. It wasn't until Asta intrude his train of thoughts that his personality slowly took a turn for the better. His conversation with Asta displayed more of his childless traits before his clan's death. While originally both shock if not angered by Asta's intervention, Asta's ambition gave Patolli the resolve to face his actions until the end. His reunion with Licht shows more of this vulnerability which further strengthen his resolve to now save instead of kill. This new resolve changed his personality to a more kinder if not remorseful individual. It made him clear his doubts towards humans, particularly the bond between Licht and Lemiel. He even went as far as willing to sacrifice himself to save the Clover Kingdom from the very actions he caused. When Rades revives him in Licht's former body, Patolli shows more of his repentance by expressing his thanks that he'll be able to truly atone for his sins. Biography Patolli was born into the Elf Tribe. One day he witnesses Licht receive a grimoire, and Patri asks his mother about the four-leaf clover. Sometime later, Patolli is hanging out with Licht and Rhya as usual and asks Licht about the rumor that humans are going to attack. Suddenly a magic tornado appears, and Patolli watches as Licht saves a woman trapped inside. Patolli is surprised to see that her brother has a four-leaf-clover like his friend Licht. Patolli is initially skeptical of the humans but believes in Licht who trusts them. After Licht announces that Tetia is pregnant, Rhya teases Patolli about being young. The day before his own grimoire acceptance ceremony, Patolli attends the wedding for Licht and Tetia, but after the ceremony, the elves are betrayed and massacred by humans. Afterward, a devil casts a Reincarnation Magic spell on the elves. Five centuries later, Patolli wakes up and finds he has been reincarnated into the body of William Vangeance, a human who resembles Licht. Finding that he cannot use William's grimoire, Patolli races to a grimoire tower and receives his own four-leaf clover. He then vows to revive the elves and destroy the humans, as he believes Licht cast the reincarnation spell. Because they share a body, Patolli befriends William and they come to understand each other. Patolli reinarnates Rhya, Vetto, and Fana in the bodies of humans and establishes the Eye of the Midnight Sun, recruiting humans to use as sacrifices and collecting the magic stones to finish the reincarnation ritual. Patolli sends Heath Grice to retrieve the magic stone from Sosshi. After hearing about Heath's defeat, Patolli is not perturbed that the Black Bulls have the stone. During the attack on the Royal Capital, Valtos teleports Fuegoleon Vermillion into a trap, where William and Patolli are waiting for him. During the fight, Patolli steals Fuegoleon's pendant (another magic stone) and removes the captain's right arm. While Julius Novachrono and Asta are in the Eye of the Midnight Sun's hideout, Patolli appears before them in a blaze of light and then disappears with the sephirot and all but one of the restrained mages. However, Patolli does not completely dodge Julius's counterattack, and his right arm is badly disfigured. After the battle, Patolli regrets not rescuing George and Catherine, but Valtos assures him that they are loyal and will not reveal anything. Patolli promises that he will become more powerful, save them, and dismantle the Clover Kingdom. Patolli and Valtos follow after Sally when she returns to one of her old laboratories. Angered by his subordinate's defeat, Patolli shoots down Neige with a sword of light. He then targets Gauche Adlai, hitting him twice with the same attack (but in non-vital areas ), and Theresa Rapual, critically injuring her. After retrieving the injured Sally, Patolli introduces himself as Eye of the Midnight Sun's Leader. He sheds tears over her injuries, apologizing for her pain. He tells Valtos not to feel responsible even though he was the one who sent her there. He explains his belief as to why the victims are always the powerful ones: envy, fear, isolation, persecution, and prey. Angered, Patolli tells Asta he was the first one who attacked and asks why he has that grimoire. Before Asta can attack him, Patolli brushes past him and turns to attack him, but his attack is unexpectedly blocked by Yami Sukehiro, who calmly states he is lost and looking for directions. Patolli states that he has always wanted to fight against a Dark Magic user. When Finral Roulacase attempts to teleport himself with the kids, Theresa, and Gauche, Patolli sends an attack his way, only for it once again to be canceled out by Yami. Their battle starts as Yami continuously blocks Patolli's magic. Using a spell Patolli appears behind Yami, aiming to take him down, only for his attack to be blocked again. Yami takes back his claim as he remembers he does not know anyone who uses Light Magic. Patolli tells Yami a story about a town of people who were loved by mana, describing the kind of power they wielded. He reveals that they became feared by those around them and were later massacred out of envy and greed. Yami mockingly replies with the tale of his own past, which angers Valtos. Attacking Yami after his outburst, Patolli manages to cut Yami's shoulder and tells him that as a foreigner, he would not understand. After another barrage of spells, Yami asks if he is the culprit behind Fuegoleon's assassination attempt. Patolli confirms the captain's suspicions, which infuriates Yami. He uses a Dark Magic spell to cut Patolli's cheek and tells him there are no tricks to hide behind this time, which makes Patolli smirk. Patolli heals the cut on his cheek, confusing Asta and Yami as to why he can also use Healing Magic. When Valtos asks to assist, Patolli kindly orders him to capture Asta and gives him permission to injure him in the process. Once Asta finally uses Ki, he reflects Valtos's Magic Bullet back at him. Seeing another subordinate injured, Patolli furiously lashes out with his Bright Judgment Whip. He causes the cave to collapse, making Yami comment that Patolli has lost his mind. Looking at the destruction caused by his attack, Patolli tells himself that they were too weak as he held back a lot. Valtos praises his leader, saying his power is like that of a god's, but his praise is cut short when Asta and Yami appear from beneath the rubble, causing him to give them an annoyed look. Patolli and Yami continue their fight, and Yami asks for the rest of Patolli's story and his reasons for attacking the Clover Kingdom. Patolli criticizes the Clover Kingdom's disparity between the rich and the poor, the nobles and the lowborn, and those of different countries, so after rising from the bottom, he plans to correct these injustices with force, despite acting like those he hates, as Yami notes. As they fight, Valtos interrupts with an attack at Yami, who blocks it and tells Asta to handle him. When Yami is distracted by Asta punching Valtos, Patolli takes the opportunity to attack the captain from behind, but his light whip is sucked into a Black Hole, which also slows Patolli, allowing Yami to hit him with Dark Cloaked Black Blade. Patolli suffers a major wound and commends Yami's Dark Magic and skill with it. Yami notes that Patolli needs to heal himself and that doing so will leave him defenseless against another attack. Comparing the captain to Julius, Patolli decides to use his strongest spell, which will kill both Yami and Asta. Patolli is preparing to release his spell as Yami erects a shield of Dark Magic. Patolli fires Light Shaft of Divine Punishment when Gauche and Finral return, and Gauche reflects the spell back at Patolli . Forced to take the full force of his own spell, Patolli falls to the ground. When the Black Bulls gather near Patolli, Yami points out that Mirror Magic is another counter to Light Magic, and Patolli admits to not wanting to hurt Gauche and promises that they will understand later. As Yami prepares to restrain Patolli, the Third Eye appear, and Fana begins healing Patolli's injuries. He then introduces the Third Eye as they show their strength against Yami. Forced to go on the defensive, Yami resolves to surpass his limits, but Patolli claims that each of the Third Eye is stronger than any Magic Knight captain. After Jack the Ripper, Nozel Silva, and Charlotte Roselei arrive, the Silver Eagle captain launches a Silver Spear at the still recovering Patolli, but Fana melts the spear. As Patolli watches the ensuing fights between the Third Eye and the captains, he expresses confidence in his men because they are loved by mana, and decides to recover Asta's grimoire because someone without mana could not have it. A portal then opens up above Patolli, and Yami drops down. Expecting this, Patolli already has a spell prepared but is caught off guard by Asta, who slipped through the smoke and fighting and leaped out from behind Patolli. The boy smashes Patolli with his Demon-Slayer Sword, sending him crashing to the ground. Suddenly Patolli begins glowing and Vetto realizes that the Anti Magic sword removed Patolli's seal. Patolli demands to know why Asta has Licht's grimoire and swords and refuses to accept Asta's own claims. Patolli's overflowing mana forms a sphere around him. As the Magic Knights grow more concerned, the Third Eye position themselves around Patolli and perform a Trinity Seal Magic spell, crystallizing Patolli's mana. They then retreat with Patolli and Valtos through Spatial Magic. Several weeks later, William meets with Julius atop the palace wall and apologizes before transforming into Patolli, who formally introduces himself as Licht. Patolli explains some of his connection to William and his plans for the kingdom before commencing his attack on Julius. When Julius intercepts the light blades, Patolli closes the distance and lashes out with his light whip, destroying the nearby tower but missing Julius. Patolli analyzes Julius's predictive ability and overtakes the Magic Emperor, appearing behind him and slashing his chest. The two land back on the wall and Patolli listens in as Julius heals himself explains about himself and his Time Magic. Patolli then tries the same strategy, but when he appears behind Julius, the Magic Emperor moves to behind the elf and destroys the incoming counterattack. As the battle continues, Patolli's cheek is cut by his attack being returned at an accelerated speed. When he jumps to the side, he is almost restrained by Julius. Landing on the tower rubble, Patolli wonders about Julius's grimoire, and as if reading his mind, Julius points where is grimoire is floating overhead. After Julius talks about how his coverless grimoire, his unique magic, and his path to Magic Emperor, he attacks the puzzled Patolli. Realizing that Julius is the last obstacle for his plans, Patolli moves up into the air and releases the seal holding back his magic power. As the sphere of Light Magic expands and takes the shape of countless swords, Patolli vows to kill all of the humans of the Clover Kingdom. Patolli unleashes his Arrows of Judgment, and when Julius stops time and reverses the spell, Patolli takes the opportunity to stab Julius with one of the swords. He then mocks the Magic Emperor for having foreseen the attack but choosing to save the citizens instead of himself. Patolli steals the two magic stones Julius had as Yami arrives and calls out Vangeance. Patolli tells him that William is asleep while a tear falls from his left eye. When Yami orders Marx to fetch Owen, Patolli tells him that it is too late, and bids his respect for Julius. Patolli then jumps over to Valtos and the two disappear, narrowly avoiding Yami's Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash. Patolli and Valtos travel to the sephirot, which is placed within the demon skeleton on the outskirts of Hage. Before setting the tenth stone, Patolli thanks Valtos, Rades, and Sally for their efforts but then reveals his true nature and his disdain for all humans, including them who betrayed their own kind for their selfish desires. Patolli places the last stone and light begins pouring out of the sephirot and the demon skeleton. As the humans begin burning, Patolli reveals that the naming ceremony was actually for marking them as sacrifices to revive his true comrades. After the other elves possess humans, Patolli declares that it is time for revenge. He, however, briefly loses consciousness and awakens to find his reincarnation has completed. He thanks William and places the human's grimoire next to the sephirot. He then leaves for the Royal Capital to join up with Licht and the others. Patolli arrives at the dungeon after Drowa and Eclat. Rhya appears to greet them, and they discuss Licht, the defeated Golden Dawns, and the final magic stone. Once all of the Apostles of Sephirah assemble atop of the floating dungeon, Patolli is delighted to see Licht again, and they summon the gate to the underworld. Patolli is angered when the Black Bull base appears in Clover Castle and defeats several elves. After Reve pulls a section of the base into her Glamour World, Patolli and Drowa combine their magic to destroy the rest of the base. Patolli then flies after the other elves entering the Shadow Palace. When an eleventh chamber appears in the Shadow Palace, Patolli, Rhya, and Ronne gather in the room and wait for Yuno to arrive with the final magic stone. Patolli and Rhya unleash a doubled array of light swords, but Yuno dances around the swords and hits the two elves with Spirit Storms. Ronne manages to steal the stone, and Rhya points out that Ronne is lying, which confuses Patolli, so Ronne blasts a hole through Rhya's stomach. Patolli rushes over, begins healing Rhya, and demands answers from Ronne. The elf reveals that he was possessed by a devil, and Patolli watches in horror as the devil uses the stone to summon its body from the underworld. The devil reveals that it masterminded the humans' attack on the elves and Patolli's revenge on humans. Refusing to believe, Patolli attacks the devil, but his spell is turned back on him. Yuno saves Patolli and Rhya and tells Patolli not to let William's body come to harm. Ignoring Asta and Mimosa's arrival, the devil warps Patolli over, destroys the elf's light whip, and pins him in place with iron spears. Patolli despairs when the devil reveals that Patolli had been following its plan, not Licht's. As Patolli's despair grows, the clover on his grimoire turns black and becomes a five-leaf clover, which the devil takes. Patolli becomes a dark elf and lashes out at Yuno and Asta with his new Demon Light Magic. The boys manage to defend against the attacks. Patolli attacks with a dark Light Shaft of Divine Punishment, and the boys are forced to combine their strengths to deflect the attack. Asta loses his black form, whereas Patolli's magic swells and he unleashes the spell again. This time Nozel saves the boys, reflecting the attack off the smoothed surface of his Mercury Magic. Nozel scatters his mercury around the room and traps the dark elf within his Silver Star of Execution spell. Patolli lashes out with dark light swords but they are all reflected back at him. Patolli falls unconscious and is then restrained in mercury. Nozel prepares to kill Patolli, but is stopped by Asta and Yuno. Asta tries to exorcise the elf spirit, but the Anti Magic surrounds Asta and pulls him into Patolli's mind. The elf is sitting in a chair across from William who is sleeping embedded in a tree. Patolli is tortured by conflicting thoughts when Asta arrives and criticizes him for running away and hiding. Patolli tries to force the human away, but Asta tackles the elf and refuses to forgive Patolli for killing Julius and for hurting the people of the Clover Kingdom, much like how Patolli refuses to forgive humans for killing his people. However, Asta reminds Patolli that they both have to stop the devil. Patolli initially refuses but Asta declares that he will not give up on anybody, which reminds Patolli of Lumiere. A light shines down through the darkness in Patolli's heart. The Anti Magic disperses, and Patolli, who is no longer a dark elf, requests Asta's help in defeating the devil. When a demonic creature pours down from the chamber above, Patolli recognizes that it is from the devil's world. It absorbs his attacks and a piece of it falls on his arm, burning him and draining some of his mana and lifeforce, so he is surprised when Asta emerges from a pile unscathed. Nozel assigns Patolli, Asta, and Yuno to go after the devil, while he and Mimosa evacuate everyone else. The three reach the topmost chamber at the same time as Lemiel and Secre Swallowtail. Battle Prowess Magic *'Light Magic': Patolli uses this rare magic attribute to generate and manipulate light. He can use it to blind his opponents or move at remarkable speeds. Light movement spell.png|Unnamed light movement spell Gauche struck down.png|link=Light Sword of Judgment|Light Sword of Judgment Patolli fires multiple light beams.png|link=Heaven-Splitting Flash|Heaven-Splitting Flash Light Shaft of Divine Punishment.png|link=Light Shaft of Divine Punishment|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment Arrows of Judgment.png|link=Arrows of Judgment|Arrows of Judgment *'Healing Magic': Patolli uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. Healing Ray of Light.png|link=Healing Ray of Light|Healing Ray of Light *'Creation Magic': Patolli uses this form of magic to shape objects from light. Bright Judgment Whip.png|link=Bright Judgment Whip|Bright Judgment Whip *'Reincarnation Magic': Patolli uses this form of magic to revive souls of the dead in bodies of the living. Demonic Vetto.png|link=Evil Eye|Evil Eye *'Union Magic': Patolli combines his Light Magic with Drowa's Mirror Magic. Drowa and Patolli destroy Raging Bull.png|link=Storm of Light Imperial Swords of Conviction|Storm of Light Imperial Swords of Conviction Abilities *'Immense Speed': Julius Novachrono notes that Patolli's spells are able to outpace his own Time Magic. Patolli is extremely fast, being able to appear suddenly behind opponents without warning. *'Enhanced Endurance': After being severely cut by Yami Sukehiro, he continues to fight. *'Immense Magic Power': As an elf and an Apostle of Sephirah, Patolli possesses an immense amount of magic power. He easily demolishes a cave during his battle with Yami while severely holding back. He has a seal placed on his mana, and the built-up power is enough to kill all of the humans in the Clover Kingdom. Dark Elf Form After falling into despair, Patolli transforms into a dark elf. Using this form vastly increases all of his abilities and grants him access to more malicious magic. *'Demon Light Magic': As a dark elf, Patolli uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate black light. It is faster, stronger, and denser than his Light Magic. After recovering mentally, he retains the ability to use this magic. Demon Light Sword of Judgment.png|link=Light Sword of Judgment|Light Sword of Judgment Demon Light Shaft of Divine Punishment.png|link=Light Shaft of Divine Punishment|Light Shaft of Divine Punishment Patolli defends Licht and Lemiel.png|link=Bright Judgment Whip|Bright Judgment Whip *'Enhanced Speed': As a dark elf, Patolli's speed is dramatically increased, as shown when he easily dodges a Spirit Storm from behind. *'Enhanced Magic Power': As a dark elf, Patolli's massive magic power increases even further. Equipment *'Grimoire': Patolli possesses a four-leaf clover grimoire that contains various light-based magic spells. After Patolli falls into despair, his grimoire becomes a five-leaf clover and is taken by a devil. Patolli grimoire.png|Patolli's four-leaf grimoire Patolli dark grimoire.png|Patolli's five-leaf grimoire Fights *Julius Novachrono vs. Eye of the Midnight Sun: Loss *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht: Interrupted *Julius Novachrono vs. Patolli: Win Events *Assassination of Fuegoleon Vermillion *Rescue the Children Mission Notable Quotes * Trivia *Patolli's favorite person is Licht. *Patolli's grimoire design is the background for Volume 20's cover. *Patolli's position on the sephirot corresponds to Malkuth ("Kingdom"). References Navigation pt-br:Patri pl:Patolli Category:Elf